Twilight Warriors
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: Lightningpaw and Pixypaw are medicine cats from different clans, StarClan has seen a destiny that binds them together but it's their own choice. What happens when they go down the path StarClan saw, but in the wrong direction? Story better than summary.
1. Twilight namespreface

Allegiances (Twilight)

(Twilight name)-Story name- rank- looks- personality-siblings-clan- other

*= Dead

(Jasper)- Lightningkit- kit- honey blond fur with black stripes, blue eyes- calm- Tigerkit, Angelkit, Bronzepaw- ThunderClan- Gentleheart and Healclaw's kit

(Piper)- Tigerkit- kit- fire orange fur, black stripes and one black paw, green eyes- fierce- Lightningkit, Angelkit, Bronzepaw- ThunderClan- Gentleheart and Healclaw's kit

(Rosalie)- Angelkit- kit- Golden blond fur, blue eyes- self absorbed- Lightningkit, Tigerkit, Bronzepaw- ThunderClan- Gentleheart and Healclaw's kit

(Edward)- Bronzepaw- Apprentice- Bronze fur, green eyes- kind- Lightningkit, Tigerkit, Angelkit- ThunderClan- Gentleheart and Healclaw's kit

(Emmett)- Bearpaw- Apprentice- Black/brown fur, brown eyes- foolish- none- ThunderClan- Bronzepaw's best friend, Twilightpaw's brother

(Bella)- Twilightpaw- Apprentice- brown fur, brown eyes- calm- none- ThunderClan- Bronzepaw's best friend, Bearpaw's sister

(Esme)- Gentleheart- Queen- brown fur, blue eyes- motherly- none- ThunderClan- Tigerkit, Angelkit, Lightningkit, Bronzepaw, and Lakekit's* mother, Was Healclaw's mate, Daughter of Lionblaze* and Icecloud*

(Carlisle)- Healclaw*- Warrior- golden blond fur, blue eyes- kind- none- ThunderClan- Tigerkit, Angelkit, Lightningkit, Bronzepaw, and Lakekit's* father, was Gentleheart's mate

(Alice's mother, unknown name in Twilight)- Moonfang- Queen- Sleek white fur with black stripes, navy blue eyes- Protective- none- ShadowClan- Pixykit, and Skykit's mother, Was Darkclaw's mate

(Alice's father, Unknown name in Twilight)- Darkclaw*- Warrior- Sleek black fur with pale grey stripes, pale blue eyes- fierce- none- ShadowClan- Pixykit and Skykit's father, Was Moonfang's mate, Dawnpelt and Ratscar's kit

(Cynthia)- Skykit- kit- Black fur with white stripes, pale blue eyes- bossy- Pixykit- ShadowClan- Moonfang and Darkclaw's kit

(Alice)- Pixykit- kit- Pitch black fur, Navy blue eyes- sweet- Skykit- ShadowClan- Moonfang and Darkclaw's kit

Prologue

The Sleek black tom glared at the golden blond one. The fur on his shoulders sent his grey stripes bristling.

"Healclaw! Your son must be kept away from my daughter."

Healclaw cocked his head to one side. "Whatever for, Darkclaw?"

Darkclaw drew his lip back, showing sharp white fangs. "I've seen their future, your traitor son, Lightningkit, will fall in love with my daughter, Pixykit, despite the fact they are both medicine cats from different clans. Pixykit will also fall in love with him. After that the path is unclear, but I can guess what shall happen."

Healclaw tried to stay calm, as Darkclaw called his youngest son a traitor. "Perhaps they will see how wrong their relationship is, and go their separate ways."

Darkclaw snorted. "Leafpool and Crowfeather went their separate ways, and yet, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were born."

Healclaw hissed. "That's different! Jayfeather and Lionblaze were part of a prophecy. They died as soon as it was fulfilled. And Hollyleaf died when she ran into the tunnels."

"He's right, Darkclaw."

Healclaw and Darkclaw wheeled around, to be greeted with a lean undersized tabby tom with pale brilliant blue eyes and a scar running down his left side, Jayfeather. Flanked by his brother, a broad shouldered golden tabby tom with amber eyes and a nicked ear, Lionblaze. Beside Lionblaze was a black she-cat with green eyes, Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf was next to a sleek white she-cat with bright blue eyes, Icecloud.

Both Healclaw and Darkclaw and crouched to the ground. The four cats bowed their heads.

"Welcome." Jayfeather mewed. "I did not realize you had joined StarClan, Healclaw."

Healclaw looked up at the former Medicine cat with surprised blue eyes. "I was defending Gentleheart and the kits from a badger that had entered the camp. It snapped my neck."

Jayfeather nodded his head. "All of ThunderClan will honor your memory." His once blind now clear blue eyes rested on Darkclaw. "And what about you Darkclaw?"

Darkclaw's pale blue eyes met Jayfeather's. "I was murdered by Breezepelt." Jayfeather's snarl made everyone jump.

"Mangy piece of Crow-food! He was one who killed me and Lionblaze at the end of the Battle with the Dark Forest. We tried to fight him off but Tigerstar, Mapleshade, Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, and Darkstripe were on his side, we couldn't fight all the cats when we were so week."

Lionblaze's eyes darkened. "I died without ever meeting my daughters."

Icecloud's tail touched his shoulder. "Gentleheart , Runningdragon, and Willowsun did fine, I died when they were apprentices. Then Gentleheart met Healclaw, Heal_paw _at the time. As for Breezepelt, StarClan will judge him when he dies."

Lionblaze hissed. "Then he's going to the dark forest."

Darkclaw's eyes were wide with fear. "But before I died he said he would get his claws on the dark furred daughter."

Healclaw seemed scared for once. "And I was dying, I heard Mapleshade whisper that Lightningkit shall be a dark forest recruit."

"And he shall."

The five cats wheeled around to see a large thick furred ginger and white she-cat, Mapleshade. A huge long haired, dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes, torn ears, a broad, flat face, a battle scarred muzzle, the middle of his tail was bent in the middle like a broken branch, Brokenstar. A sleek ,large, dark grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes, Darkstripe. A massive, broad shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, hefty paws, sharp teeth, a broad black muzzle, a long tail, muscular shoulders, and pale, amber eyes. One of his ears was split in a deep "V" shape near the top, he had a scar on the bridge of his nose, and his pelt was crisscrossed with scars, Tigerstar.

A huge, tightly muscled, long legged, broad shouldered, dark tabby tom with a snow white underbelly , a bushy tail, ice blue eyes, a scarred muzzle, and long, curved, thorn-sharp, hooked claws, Hawkfrost.

Mapleshade purred. "As for Pixykit, she'll be welcome as well."

Healclaw and Darkclaw snarled, and unsheathed their claws. "You...Will...Not...Touch...Them!" They hissed in unison.

Hawkfrost's whiskers twitched. "But when they get banished along with their kits, StarClan will surely not allow them."

Lionblaze stepped up until his nose was touching Hawkfrost's. "Yes...We...Will!"

Lionblaze's eyes were bright with rage and his fur was bristling.

Jayfeather stepped up beside him. "I suggest you get off StarClan hunting grounds." He spat

"Or What?" Mapleshade sneered.

"Or we'll make you."

The cats turned around to see a speckled grey tom with pale blue eyes, Goosefeather. A bright ginger tom with faded light green eyes, thick fur, a bushy tail, and short, pudgy legs, Flametail. A small, slender, beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat, white paws, a white chest, white muzzle, dark fur around one eye, a black tipped, gold-and-brown striped tail, pale amber eyes, and a small pink nose, Spottedleaf. A very small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes and a brown nose, Littlecloud. Littlecloud's tail was entwined with a small fluffy dark grey she-cat with wide bright blue eyes, Cinderpelt or Cinderheart.

They were all former Medcine Cats.

"All of us!" Littlecloud spat.

The dark forest cats sized up the 11 eleven StarClan cats. Then sneered then walked away. But Darkstripe turned his head.

"Just you wait, Pixykit and Lightningkit will be ours."


	2. Chapter 1

"Get off!" Angelkit spat at her littermate, Tigerkit as she pounced on Her tail . Their brother, Lightningkit purred with amusement. Angelkit glared at him.

"You can shut up!" Lightningkit recoiled in shock. The anger in Angelkit's piercing blue gaze melted.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"You should be." Their mother scolded. "Today is a big day for you, your littermates, and your older brother, be good."

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The 3 kits and their mother strolled out of the nursery. Their older brother, Bronzepaw, and his friends, Bearpaw and Twilightpaw stood in front of the Highrock. At the top of the rock, a handsome, yet old, ginger tom with green eyes, and a grey tipped muzzle stood. Firestar, leader of ThunderClan.

"Bearpaw, Bronzepaw, and Twilightpaw showed their bravery in the Battle with the Badgers that also killed Bronzepaw and his younger siblings' father, Healclaw."

Bronzepaw, Lightningkit, Tigerkit, and Angelkit bowed their heads in mention of their dead father.

"But, he is watching you from StarClan, and he is watching your ceremony as we speak, for today, Bronzepaw, Twilightpaw, and Bearpaw will receive their warrior names."

The 3 apprentices quivered with excitement

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn. Bronzepaw, Twilightpaw, Bearpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The apprentices' reply was strong and clear. "We do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior names. Bronzepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bronzeclaw, Bearpaw from this moment on you will be known as Bearfang, Twilightpaw, from this moment on you will be known a Twilightheart. StarClan honors your strength and bravery, and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

The clan called out the new warriors names. "As tradition, the new warriors will watch over the camp as we sleep. But first, I have one more ceremony. Gentleheart's kits have reached their sixth moon."

"Tigerkit, step forward." The tiger patterned she-cat walked up to Firestar, her green eyes wide.

"From this day forward until you have earned you Warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Snowwillow, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Tigerpaw's mentor." Tigerpaw touched her nose to the snow white she-cat's.

"Angelkit, from this day forward until you have earned you Warrior name, you will be known as Angelpaw. Tinybird, you are ready for an apprentice, you shall be Angelpaw's mentor." Angelpaw touched her nose to the cream colored tom's.

A jet black she-cat with a white chest stepped up. Jetfang, the current medicine cat.

"Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown kindness, gentleness, and bravery. Your next medicine cat will be Lightningpaw."

Lightningpaw was shocked and excited. After he had helped Jetfang heal injuries after the battle with the badgers, Lightningpaw had wanted to be a medicine cat.

Firestar looked down at Lightningpaw. "Lightningpaw do you accept the post of apprentice to Jetfang?"

Lightningpaw quivered as he spoke. "I do."

Jetfang's eyes glimmered. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

Firestar smiled. "The good wishes of all of ThunderClan go with you."

Lightningpaw touched his nose to Jetfang's as the clan chanted his name.

**O.K, I forgot to mention this in the preface. Piper is my twilight OC**, **who is Jasper's twin sister. When I write a vampire story, she has the power to turn into any animal, she mostly turns into a tiger, hence her name here. And it effects her human look witch is red/black hair, and green eyes, hence her looks here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides, Jetfang, Tinybird, and Snowwillow. I half own Angelpaw, Lightningpaw, Tigerpaw, Bronzeclaw, Twilightheart, Bearfang, and Gentleheart. I in no way own any of the cats mentioned in the preface (Well, I half own Healclaw, Pixykit, and Darkclaw) or Firestar  
**


End file.
